Foxy-kun
by AllenTheMan
Summary: What happens when introductions are made early. Will this help our hero Naruto. Will he find new love. His power sure is going to be rising. Find out in Foxy-kun. Rated M for lemons, violence, language and something more I'm sure you'll find offensive. This will be a harem and Naruto won't be god like. Won't say anything else so find out what happens yourselves.
1. Early Introductions

Hi guys ,my names Allen (I'm from Bosnia) and I'm new at the whole FanFiction thing and English is my second language so if I make a mistake please let me know because I may not write well for long periods of time. So let's begin.

**Bold is for demons or gods **(if I put gods in the fic)

_Italics means a person is thinking_

_**Bold &amp; Italics means the demons or gods are thinking**_

Underlined is for jutsus of any kind

* * *

The shinobi nations are divided into the main elemental nations of Fire, Water, Sand, Lightning, Rock and some smaller and newer ones. Every country has its own daimyo and has its own hidden villages and the village strongest shinobi is usually the hokage. The village is where shinobis (or ninja) are trained in the art of the shinobi (ninja). Every shinobi has his own skills and perks. The Leaf village is feared because of its power and mostly for one man The Yellow Flash. But when he dies in a great battle and leaves his son behind with a great burden everything changes for the worst …. or so they all thought.

The story begins when a demon creature known as Kyuubi No Kitsune or the Demon Fox attacks the Leaf village with no apparent reason and starts destroying the village and killing its shinobis and people. It rampages through all the shinobis attack like they are nothing and kills them mercilessly. It thrashes its nine tails and crushes everything beneath their path.

"**You will all die!" **the demon starts yelling. It struck fear in every shinobi body and mind with its powerful demonic voice. It seemed that time has stopped for all the shinobi on the attack and they seized all movement until they heard an encouraging voice behind them that got closer and closer.

"Don't worry men, attack with all your might and we will defeat the monster!" the voice belonged to the hero of the Leaf village and the man that was the current hokage of the village. The Fourth Hokage, also known as Minato Namikaze or better known to his enemies The Yellow Flash. He was running and soon engaged in battle with the huge fox.

"I won't let you hurt my precious people and this village demon!" the blond yelled as he started to furiously attack the fox. The fox just laughed in his face.

"**You aren't strong enough to defeat me weakling, you aren't even strong enough to put a dent in my fur dumbass HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **the demon laughed as it slashed across the man with its powerful claw.

The man soon started thinking _"Well if I'm not strong enough to defeat it in battle I'm just going to seal it in Naruto, I have no other choice …" _the blond soon came to that realization and told the men to hold of the demon fox while he prepares for its demise.

"Keep the demon away from the village as much as possible I'm going to prepare a sealing technique so it can't escape ever again" the men all reluctantly nodded their heads and gulped in fear. This did not go unnoticed by the fox.

"_**I'm going to have some fun while that idiot prepares and then I'm going to destroy whatever he tries to seal me into" **_the creature though and started to kill the shinobi force one by one in the most excruciating ways possible.

* * *

Three hours earlier…

In a secluded area of the village a beautiful woman was giving birth to a boy. The nurse that was delivering the boy was the wife of the third hokage, Biwako Sarutobi. Of course Hiruzen was there himself with a lot of anbus trying to protect and hide the ceremony because when a jinchuuriki gives birth the seal is weakened and the chances of the bijuu to escape were high. Which was what exactly happened and mid ceremony Kushina Uzumaki was very frightened by that realization that the bijuu will escape.

"Minato the fox is trying to get out!" Kushina yelled in a very frightened and tired voice. Delivering a boy was very tiring indeed. Everybody took a step back except Biwako which just took the boy in her hands while she watched in horror as the Demon Fox escaped and teleported outside the village.

"Anbu squad stay here and protect my wife and my son!" yelled Minato as he returned the boy to his mother and teleported to an anbu operative on the battleground.

"Be safe Minato and kill that monster" Kushina tried to yell but couldn't because of her tired state plus she didn't want to wake up the sleeping Naruto in her arms. The sleeping boy was named after a main character in an Icha Icha book of Minato's sensei Jiraya.

"He looks so cute" said Biwako and Kushina agreed nodding.

"He's going to be a great shinobi I just know it" said Hiruzen while everybody looked at the little blond in Kushina's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile…

On the battlefield Minato was running back towards the hidden cave in which Kushina gave birth to Naruto, he needed him for the sealing he wasn't going to give up anybody else's son to bear the burden.

"_Please Naruto be ok" _the newly appointed father thought.

He saw the entrance to the cave and rushed even faster.

"Kushina I need to do it" he said as he came through the cave opening and quickly ran to Kushina. You could see the worry and terror on everybody's faces except on Kushina's.

"I know make sure he's ok" everybody was shocked to those words and began protesting about her and his decision.

"He's just a child for god's sake he was born hours ago!" yelled Biwako. Hiruzen was also outraged by the ridiculous decision and protested.

"I will not allow this. This is madness. He's a child. He will suffer as a young boy if this gets out. Please Minato don't do this."

"Naruto is strong and will get through anything for his precious people and that's a fact old man. I need to do this I can't sacrifice anybody else's child if I'm not ready to do the same!" Minato almost yelled.

"And you old man will make sure he's called a hero and appreciated as well" demanded the current hokage.

"I will Minato, take care of him, don't let him get hurt" sadly said Hiruzen with a hint of determination.

The room got quieter and quieter as Minato took the boy in his arms and started to walk to the entrance. As he was halfway there an orange masked man appeared out of nowhere. The man was known as Obito Uchiha.

Immediately Hiruzen and Kushina started to battle Obito while Minato threw his famed tri-long kunai and teleported to the Demon Fox to start the sealing.

Hiruzen summoned Enma the monkey boss and Kushina battled Obito with her Uzumaki chains.

"You won't get my baby you monster!" yelled Kushina when she struck Obito with one of her chains and pierced his leg.

"I'm not really interested in getting him as much as killing him" he winced from the pain.

"Over my dead body!" both Hiruzen and Kushina yelled.

"Sure thing" said Obito coldly.

Obito evaded every attack thrown at him and started retaliating by teleporting Kushina and Hiruzen to another dimension and hitting them there. A punch to the gut, a kick to the face, a slash with the kunai, these were all damages delivered by Obito and sustained by Kushina, Hiruzen and Enma.

As a last attempt Kushina tried to kill Obito with a kunai but he just evaded it and stabbed her with another one hidden in his sleeve.

"Kushina no!" yelled Hiruzen as he came to Kushina to help her.

"Please when he becomes chunin give him this" stated Kushina as her last breath left her and gave a weird looking key to The Third.

"I will Kushina res in peace" said the heartbroken Hiruzen as he looked at the key, it was a normal key only on the end was a clan symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Then he turned to Obito as he disappeared into nothing.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Hiruzen in between sobs.

Biwako just stood there shocked and heartbroken that her longtime friend was dead. Then all hell broke loose. She started yelling and swearing to god that she will kill Obito to avenge her friend. She then quickly left and ran after him.

Hiruzen was so shocked that he didn't notice his wife was no longer in the cave with him.

* * *

On the battlefield…

Minato was making signs faster than you can blink, it was so fast it just seemed like a blur of black, red and white because of his robe.

The Demon Fox was outraged. Apparently when Kushina died she sent all of her chakra to the fox which was still connected to the fox's chakra system and bright golden chains sprung from the ground and trapped the now yelling Kyuubi.

"**You will not get away with this! I will kill the child the first chance I get! He won't survive so stop trying you weaklings!" **the fox trashed still chained to the ground but it didn't help at all. It even hurt more just because Kushina liked torture a little.

Then finally when the preparations were done Minato yelled: "Shiki Fuujin!"

All went quiet as a dark and sinister being came out of nowhere. It seemed it just came out of the darkness. Minato then said some words to Naruto's ear and stood up to make a deal with the devil itself.

"I Minato Namikaze wish to seal the Demon Fox inside this child" he said.

"**Yes that is doable but the price is your soul"** said the dark creature.

"I accept" said the blond with tears in his eyes.

"Do well my son. Be sure to protect your precious people and loved ones. Carry the burden with pride" that was the last words that were heard from the great Forth Hokage as he became another soul in the dark being's belly.

"**YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" **roared the fox as it became one with Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile with Biwako and Obito…

Biwako was catching up throwing kunai, shuriken and anything deadly that was at her disposal. Obito dodged it all pretty easily. He had the Sharingan of course. He had just hoped that he get there in time to get there in time so that he can bring the fox back under his control.

"_If they mess this up from me I'm going to kill that child so god help me I'm so going to kill him!"_ yelled Obito in his mind while dodging some more kunai. He didn't even see up ahead because he was so focused on Biwako at the moment.

"There you are bitch!" yelled Hiruzen and struck the unsuspecting Uchiha straight in his smug ass face. He rocketed into the sky seeing little Naruto crying and anbu taking away the child and celebrating the fox's defeat. He sighed in annoyance and disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Pussy" muttered Biwako and Hiruzen in total sync.

Today was the day that everybody remembered for the rest of their lives. The day of celebration and mourning. The day the Leaf village "killed" the Demon Fox and the day they lost their hero, their inspiration, their hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Most of the people were happy because they got rid of the fox but the others were filled with hatred, sadness, sorrow, hurt and so many other things all directed at the Demon Fox or better known as the little boy that survived the demon itself reincarnated, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

4 years later…

Naruto currently four years old and a golden ball of happiness is now crying for help because it his birthday the day he gets his beating. His first beating was at the age of three, he didn't even understand the words that came out of the villagers mouths' but he was getting savagely beaten to an inch of his life.

He got regular beatings but the ones that were the worst were his birthday ones. So called "presents" from the village to celebrate his birthday.

"NO PLEASE" cried out the boy that was receiving kicks and punches to the gut, face, legs and any body part possible.

"Shut up demon! Demons shouldn't speak while receiving such a nice present for his birthday!" shouted one man from the crowd that was beating the poor boy.

"Yea why don't you die already" another one shouted.

"_Why are they doing this?" _Naruto asked himself as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

He woke up in a sewer like place. It had murky water that came up to his waist. It also smelled pretty bad. Also, there were these big pipes running along the sides of the place and came all the way to a huge cage like doors. Inside those doors were just a pair of red slitted eyes that were really, really bright.

He came closer to the huge doors and yelled.

"Hey is anybody in there" asked Naruto as a pair of arm shot through the doors and hugged him tightly.

"**Oh Naruto-kun I'm so glad you're okay!" **yelled a happy looking woman inside of the cage as she tightened the hug.

"**I was so scared that I've lost you. I pumped a lot of chakra in your system to heal your broken body" **said the woman confusing Naruto to beyond belief.

"Chakra?" asked Naruto then immediately yelled.

"Wait who are you!?" asked a frightened Naruto, mostly because of her voice not her looks.

Because she was stunningly gorgeous and downright sexy. She had bright blond hair, not as bright as Naruto's but still pretty bright. Her eyes were so beautiful that you could just get lost in them. Her yukata was white with red ends on her sleeves and a purple obi around her slim waist. But the cutest feature she had was the two ears and the nine fluffy tails behind her moving wildly.

Her boobs were huge ready to fall out of the yukata at any second. Her ass was plump and round and by the looks of it very tight. Those details didn't really struck Naruto as much as her natural beauty.

"**I'm the demon sealed inside of you. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this"** said the fox worried that the boy might hate her for his misfortune and hate towards him in his life.

"Now It all makes sense. And don't be sorry it wasn't your fault anyways. I should be sorry for keeping you here" Naruto said as he showed her his thousand watt smile.

"_**Wow he never even thought that if he got rid of me he would be free of the beatings and hate….wait did he just say he's sorry….WHAT!?"**_ thought the fox as the words started to sink in.

"**You shouldn't be sorry it's not your fault. But thank you for the kind words though" **the woman said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..." than it hit him like a ton of bricks as she tackled him to the ground tearing through the seal. He wasn't alone anymore neither was the woman. Then time kind of stopped as they lay there hugging each other and the woman crying into Naruto's chest.

Finally she got up and let the blushing boy breathe. She was blushing a little too.

"**Sorry about that" **she said.

"Oh it's nothing I'm glad you calmed down" that really brought a smile to her face.

"What's your name lady?" asked a curious Naruto. "Because I know it's not Demon Fox" stated the boy.

"**My name is Kurami" **said the fox.

"Nice to meet you Kurami-chan I'm Naruto but you already know that huh?" stated Naruto as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. She blushed even harder at the suffix.

"**Yes I already know that but it's nice to finally meet my holder. By the way I'm sorry for the villagers they're kind of mean at me so they took their revenge on you" **she said in a sad voice but was suddenly surprised when Naruto hugged her it was a wonderful feeling that someone cared about you. She blushed when she started thinking inappropriately about the boy.

"Don't worry about it they're just stupid that's all" said Naruto in a soothing voice.

She almost started crying again but didn't.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun" **she said as she hugged him back.

Now it was his turn to blush and he did. A lot.

"Why do they hate you tough?" asked Naruto to an annoyed Kurami.

"**It's a long story Naruto-kun. But we got time so I'll tell you"**

She than started talking about her past and the creation of shinobi and jutsus and chakra how she was controlled by the sharingan and so on but he didn't care he couldn't understand most of the words. He just liked to listen to her beautiful voice. Currently they were finishing up their conversation as they got up and Kurami stated.

"**Naruto I want to train you in the shinobi arts. Will you be my apprentice and learn under me?**

"Really you would teach me!?" asked an excited Naruto hopping all over the place while Kurami chuckled at his antics.

"**Yes I would make you a great shinobi and give you my power so you may protect all the precious people and loved ones in your life" **answered a serious Kurami.

"I accept" was all that Naruto said before pain rained over his body and he cried in pain.

"AAAAAAH what's going on!" he screamed.

"**Don't worry Naruto I'm just making a pact with you and letting the seal disappear and combining my chakra with yours so you can access it more easily"** said Kurami as she clutched Naruto's hand in her own.

A tattoo of a fox started to appear on Naruto's chest and Kurami's lower back. It wasn't a colored tattoo just plain black lines which looked cool on Naruto and sexy on Kurami.

After that he woke up on a bed looking up at Hiruzen's worried face.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked a worried Hiruzen. Naruto just nodded because he didn't have the strength to speak because of the pact. Hiruzen immediately sighed in relief and ordered the anbu to keep watch on the boy and make sure nobody enters except the nurses, doctors, and himself.

The anbu nodded and disappeared into hiding. Naruto just fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Naruto woke up all refreshed and was going home to relax for the rest of the day. Everything seemed clearer for some reason. His vision, smell, touch, hearing and senses.

"Must be something weird going on" he concluded.

"**Nothing weird is going on Naruto-kun. It's from the pact we made yesterday" **Kurami said exciting the boy.

"OOOH Kurami-chan" yelled the boy in the middle of the street earning himself a lot of weird looks and scowls. He just quickly put his hands over his mouth. Like that would help now.

"**Idiot just think what you want to say and I will hear it!" **yelled Kurami.

"_Sorry Kurami-chan didn't know" _said Naruto sheepishly.

"**It's okay I didn't tell you. Anyways get back to your home if it can be called that and I will inform you what we'll be doing for your shinobi training" **she said.

"_Okay" _with that he went home and first started to cleaning up the place because Kurami told him that her jinchuriki isn't going to live in filth.

That's pretty much what he did for the rest of the day while talking to Kurami about their lives and stuff. After he was done he made himself some ramen and immediately went to sleep.

The next day he woke up and started talking to Kurami about what his training will be like and what will he learn from her.

"**Alright Naruto-kun I'm going to teach you for the next four years straight starting next week. We will start off with the physical and theoretical stuff first like taijutsu and history, tactics and interrogation. You will also be learning basic ninjutsu and genjutsu. We will also work a lot on chakra control because with our combined chakra reservoirs it is huge and even the simplest ninjutsu and genjutsu will be impossible for you. Lastly I will teach you chakra and youki manipulation and adding different elements to it."**

"**Any questions?"** asked Kurami.

"Nope all understood" answered Naruto in an eager tone.

* * *

Hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter of Foxy-kun. I hope I haven't disappointed to much so flame if you want praise if you want or don't even care if you want. If you review it would be appreciated. PM me if you have ideas to better the fic.

Thanks guys!


	2. Training and Bonding

Chevymaster420:

Thanks for reviewing and this story will be harem and will have lemons in it. Of course the lemons will come later for the obvious reason that Naruto-kun is a little bit too little I guess. He first needs to be of age and I don't like those fics that have him fucking when he's five.

That's about it I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The next week…

Naruto was standing before these huge gates that said: Area 41

He was surprised that the gates were as big as the ones that were in his mindscape. He asked Kurami what he is doing there.

"_Hey Kurami-chan what are we doing here?" _he asked in his mind.

"**Naruto-kun you are going to train here on this training ground"** she answered as he gulped.

"It looks scary inside, there's nothing but trees and bushes as far as I can see" he said.

"**Well Naruto-kun, it's supposed to look like that. It's the training ground for jounin shinobi. You should be honored. As for the bushes and trees, well that's because this forest is full of monsters and other things that can kill you almost instantaneously. But I won't let them kill you or hurt you. Not for now anyways" **said Kurami as she had an evil smile.

"_They should of called it: The Forest of Death instead of Area 41" _Naruto said to himself not knowing the irony of what he just said.

Apparently he didn't get confused about what Kurami said he had a little knowledge about the shinobi world courtesy of Kurami and Hiruzen. She actually told him the basics of chakra so that they could work on it pretty soon.

"**Alright Naruto-kun hop over the fence and run as fast as you can towards the middle of the forest. Not that you can see the middle but you should try using your enhanced eyes because they have another ability. You can see other people's perspective as in take over their eyes, this also includes any kind of creature if it doesn't have the willpower to overcome it" **she said to a shocked Naruto.

"I can really do that? WOW I want to do it, how do I do it?" asked an eager Naruto to test out his newfound ability.

"**Just think hard about what you want to see and look up to that bird flying over the forest"** she said.

He did just that and was amazed at what he could see.

"Wow this is incredible I can see the whole forest, at least I think I can" said Naruto as he was seeing the huge forest that covered forty one square kilometers of the place.

"**Alright now, look for the middle and memorize its location" **said Kurami.

"Okay" and so he did he memorized it and weirdly enough when he didn't think about the bird anymore he came back to where he stood before the technique.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he jumped over the fence. But what he didn't notice was one chunin purple headed girl was looking at this boy taking her favorite training ground wasn't going to have it. Oh hell no! But she didn't have a choice, her mission is about to begin so she'll deal with it later on.

And so our Naruto ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Which wasn't very far, so Kurami helped him a little by pumping his chakra into his legs, because he didn't know how to access his or her chakra yet.

As he came into the clearing of a beautiful forest he sat down panting and not paying attention what Kurami was saying.

"**Alright Naruto-kun it's time we started you shinobi training. Let's start with some physical training first"** she said to the tired boy. All he heard was "TRAINING" and it instantaneously sparked energy inside of him which wasn't there before.

"Alright let's begin my awesome shinobi training" he yelled.

"**Let's begin with five series of twenty pushups, then ten series of fifty crunches, also five series of a hundred squats and a run around forest.**

"Whaaa…" Naruto was struck. He was going to have to do all of that!? Oh he gonna die. He gonna die.

So with no smart comeback he just started training his ass off. He did all of it in a few hours and to be honest Kurami was proud of him. He did have great stamina thanks to his heritage as an Uzumaki, they were famed for their healing abilities and great stamina. He could do all that and even more as Kurami said to repeat it all again than rest afterwards while they learn more about chakra and the shinobi world history and so on.

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening and Naruto was getting physically stronger and mentally more educated. He now knew what chakra was and how to get access to it, only theory though, he couldn't really access his chakra without the help of Kurami.

After all that it was time to eat.

"**Alright Naruto-kun it's time to eat. You see that river over there?" **she asked as he nodded.

"**We're going to go fishing"** she said in a child voice.

Naruto deadpanned as he came by the river and said to himself.

"_I know nothing about fishing. But I guess this is my chance to find out"_ he taught with determination.

"**Alright Naruto-kun stand in the middle of the river and stay still" **he did just that.

"**Now I'm going to channel your chakra into your hand and you're going to slam into the river"** as she said that she channeled his chakra into his hand and he slammed it hard in the river. At that moment fish started jumping from the lake and Kurami yelled.

"**Catch 'em Naruto-kun" **she yelled in an excited voice, as he jumped all over trying to catch the fish, he was lucky that one of them jumped on the shore and was stuck there as he came over it, grabbed it and yelled.

"I got one, yaaaay!" than the funniest thing in the world happened. The fish flew from his hands back into the river! On cue he started crying anime tears as Kurami contained her laughter. But couldn't.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **she lost it as Naruto yelled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" than she lost it even more.

"**YES IT IS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **she was clutching her stomach as she exploded with more laughter. When she finished she pumped more chakra into his hand and he tried it again. She just hoped to god he catches one and it escapes again.

This time it was different he caught three of them and proclaimed that he's the best. Like we haven't heard that before. But there was still the fact that he had to cook them.

"Hey Kurami-chan how do I cook them?" asked Naruto.

"**Well since you're not old enough to know about cooking and that stuff I guess this time I'll help you"** she said to a smiling Naruto.

"Thanks Kurami-chan. You're awesome" he said as she blushed a little.

"**No problem Naruto-kun, just hold your finger close to the fish and try not to burn them" **she said as he nodded.

"I guess but why would I hold my…" he was about to finish that sentence when a tiny flame came out of his finger and started to engulf the fish and it started to smell real good. His mouth was watering at the thought of the delicious fish.

When all of them were cooked he started eating them like there was no tomorrow. He also took some berries that he found on a bush after Kurami told him it's good to eat them. She was pretty knowledgeable about anything with forests. She was a fox after all.

When he was done eating he just fell asleep in the forest like there were no monsters, snaked and god knows what else in the forest. He woke up pretty soon and he was back in his mindscape.

"Hey Kurami-chan what's up" he said as she ran over and hugged him. He was blushing a little.

"What's that about?" he asked the also blushing woman.

"**I just felt lonely this week with you not coming here so I'm taking any chance I get for some contact"** she said in a sexy voice as Naruto blushed more.

"Oh, ok" was his meekly response.

As they stood there hugging each other. They soon both fell asleep together their bodies close to each other. He had a happy grin on his face and so did she. When he woke up he found her sleeping on his chest and blushed furiously. When he got his composure back he slowly lifted her up and put her down beside him so she can sleep with no disturbance. She frowned slightly without the contact of her Naruto-kun.

He got up and frowned when he saw the sewer didn't have water anymore but was still disgustingly smelly and ugly.

"I need to change this if I can" he said quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"_Let's start" _he said to himself as he started imagining this big forest with big trees and a beautiful clearing with a waterfall that came of a mountain and a river there. He also imagined a hot spring not too far away from the waterfall and river. He imagined it booming with flowers and life also fishes and small animals.

He didn't realize all of this was actually not his imagination anymore the sewer changed to what he imagined and was not dark anymore but sun shined down upon the sleeping Kurami and him with beautiful skies and birds flying around.

With that all he felt was a hug and a kiss to his cheek. He blushed so hard even the lavender girl's blush had nothing on him. Then he turned around and met Kurami's watering eyes with his blue ones.

"Why are you crying Kurami?" asked a worried Naruto.

"**Nobody was ever this nice to me. Everybody treated me like a monster. Even though most of the time I never did anything wrong. But you… you just accepted me for who I am and didn't care about all the things that I did"**

"Of course dummy" said Naruto in a soothing voice. Then he hugged her back so she knows she's not alone.

"I'll always be there for you whenever you need me" he said again to the sobbing Kurami in his arms.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun" **she said between her sobs slowly stopping her crying.

"No problem Kurami-chan" he said.

When she stopped crying he came to a realization. Did she get smaller? When he first met her he was to her breasts and now he's up to her neck.

"Hey Kurami-chan. Did you get smaller all of a sudden" he asked curiously.

"**No Naruto-kun you just got taller. You see in these past two weeks you've grown mentally in your mindscape. About three years more than outside of you mindscape, that's why I seem smaller" **she explained to the blonde.

"Oh, okay" he said.

Then she noticed all of the changes to the mindscape and was quite surprised at the beauty of the place. It's like it was made for her. Forest, waterfall, mountain, river and even a hot spring. Just like in her dreams. Where she and Naruto start to… let's not get into that.

"**It's so beautiful Naruto-kun. Thank you very much"** she said to the blonde.

"Oh it's nothing Kurami-chan. I'd do anything for you" he said as silence took over and neither wanted to say anything. They were both blushing wildly.

"**Alright Naruto-kun let's start with theory and practical learning now"** she said as the blonde smiled brightly. He really did enjoy her teachings.

"**So I told you about chakra and how it's the fuel for shinobi, right?" **she asked the blonde as he nodded.

"**Well it is. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body" **she said as Naruto listened closely.

"**Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions"**

"**Through the process of nature transformation, chakra can be converted into a number of different natures. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature, but they have the capacity to use natures apart from their own affinity. You're going to know your affinity later on because we need chakra paper for that"** she said as he nodded.

"**There are five basic natures, but in addition to these, certain genetic traits allow multiple natures to be combined into new natures; for example, it is possible to mix Water and Wind into Ice. While many ninja can use more than one chakra nature, very few are able to combine them in this manner. You will be able to combine them because of my youki or better known demon chakra. It is able to combine any affinity if trained enough"** she explained to the blonde.

"**Based on which ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more" **she said.

"**Alright Naruto-kun any questions?"** she asked the student before her. He just nodded.

"When are we going to start to do fire jutsus?" asked the blonde eagerly.

She just deadpanned and said.

"**First Naruto-kun you need to learn chakra control and how to mold chakra properly before we go on to ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu training" **she said to the disappointed blonde.

"I guess" he said while standing up preparing to leave.

"**Good night Naruto-kun" **she said to the boy.

"You too Kurami-chan" and with their goodbyes and knowledge in Naruto's brain he went outside of his mindscape, woke up briefly and went back to sleep.

* * *

Two years later

Naruto was all tired. He just finished doing ten sets of a thousand pushups, sit-ups, crunches then balancing on a stick for three hours on each foot and then a thousand laps around the forest. This was routine for him and was doing it for three months. But last week Kurami decided to toughen him up a bit and didn't protect him from the creatures of the forest. So every time that he did exercises a tiger, boar, snake or any other dangerous animal tried to kill him.

It didn't help that the last month the tattoo on his chest was acting as a gravity seal on his body and when he walked with it turned on it was like he walked through very thick mud and was very hard to get used to. Plus he also had boulders stuck to him every time he went running which just added up to the insanity of the training.

But it did pay off. He got stronger and faster, much faster. He outran tigers and snakes easily, he could break rocks with his hands and chop wood with them too. It was awesome, but it did hurt like hell though. He also started eating a lot too so he was taller now and came in about one hundred and twenty centimeters which was more than average.

A perk that came with having a powerful bijuu inside of you is that you can add stuff to your body. He gained a lot of muscle density and had to get bone density so the muscles don't break the bones. His sight, hearing, smell, chakra senses and touch got better as well. He could actually hear to a mile away and see pretty well during the night because during the night his eyes became red with slits and looked so menacing that at night the predators of the forest were scared of him.

"Hey Kurami-chan? When are we beginning the chakra control and molding training?" he asked his tenant.

"**Nice of you to ask I was actually thinking next week. Does it sound good?" **she asked the surprised and happy ball of yellow.

"Oh yeah its fine I'm just happy we're going to start soon" said the happy blonde.

"**Yeah but first you need to go back to the village I'm pretty sure the old man is worried sick about you"** said Kurami.

"I don't know about that I think he thinks I'm still in my "cosy" apartment" chuckled Naruto.

He came to the entrance that he jumped over a year and a half ago. He jumped over it like it was nothing and continued his trek towards the village in great speed. Some would say it's worthy of chunin speed.

When he came to the entrance of the village he noticed that the guards were happy for some reason and when he came close they just looked at him and scowled deeply. He ignored it, he was used to it.

"**How dare they, those little monkeys. I'm going to rip their throats out!"** snarled Kurami in a menacing voice while Naruto deadpanned.

"_It's okay Kurami-chan I'm used to it by now. I know they must be hurt somehow and it doesn't bother me that they openly hate me. It just shows how immature they are and that's coming from a six year old" _Naruto said in a laughingly serious tone. Kurami just smiled at his matureness.

He then just waved at the guards and walked through the gate of the village with not a single care in the world. He was kind of happy to be back and sad at the same time. This village is his home but also his most "unfortunate" place.

He walked by this interesting stand with the kanji for "RAMEN" on the curtains of the place and walked in the direction of his apartment.

"_Looks interesting, I'll have to check it out some time don't you think Kurami-chan?"_ asked an intrigued Naruto. Kurami just sweated a lot and said.

"**Yeah Naruto-kun looks good…"** she said while thinking.

"_**OH NO HE FOUND OUT ABOUT RAMEN OOOH NOOOOO!" **_though Kurami while sweating bullets.

His home was still pretty much the same as he came to it. Although it had some new graffiti on it which in his opinion were well made. It said: Die You Demon; but it was all artistic like so he didn't care.

He came inside and noticed that it was the same he left it. All cleaned up. He took some money from his hidden drawer in the floor which he saved up over the years. Then he went outside determined to buy some shinobi equipment. First he didn't like the clothes he was wearing, they were too bright orange for his taste. He didn't have a choice though it was the cheapest thing he could buy since all of the stores put up outrages prices when he was around.

He started walking towards a shinobi shop that he has never been to. Apparently it opened not too long ago. He looked at his thirty five thousand yen and thought what he could buy with that. Truth be told a lot.

He came through the door of the shop and saw a big man with huge muscles on him.

"Welcome to the Higurashi store how may I help you today, sir?" asked the man.

"I would like to buy some shinobi gear please" said Naruto.

"Okay I'm just asking, but do you need any help?" asked the nice man.

"No thank you very much" said the blonde politely.

Naruto searched the store until Kurami spoke.

"**You need to find some shuriken, kunai and some new clothes. Search for shuriken which have three blades. And some regular kunai" **said Kurami.**"**

"_Okay Kurami-chan" _said Naruto to Kurami.

After finding some kunai he took three sets of ten kunai and ordered custom made shuriken with three blades from the owner. He also found his clothes he took two pairs of black anbu pants with flames on the bottom, two sleeveless black shirts with red endings, a pair of black anbu sandals and a red scarf around his neck.

All in all it cost thirty three thousand yen and some change. He was surprised that he had some leftover money. He said goodbye to the owner and headed out to his apartment to change. After he had changed he got a response out of the fox about his new get up.

"**You look good Naruto-kun"** Kurami purred sensually.

Naruto blushed a little and thanked her for her compliment. He then proceeded to the ramen stand he saw when he came into the village and soon saw it on horizon.

"_I hope it's good" _the clueless boy said.

"_**You have no idea Naruto-kun, no idea" **_oh the irony.

As he slid under the curtains he took a seat and waited for the waiter/waitress. Soon a beautiful young lady came through the door and into the stand behind the counter.

"May I take your order?" she asked politely. Which was a surprise to him because he thought if she saw him that she'll just kick him out as any other restaurant in the village. He liked this place. Again the irony.

"I'll take some three bowls of miso ramen and one bowl of beef ramen please" said Naruto as politely as possible so he doesn't get kicked out.

"Sure coming right up" said an old man behind the lady and started to prepare the meal.

After Naruto ate his ramen he was in bliss, he never tasted anything so beautiful and yummy as before it just suited his taste buds perfectly. He paid for his meal, even over paid and went to see the old man.

He walked towards the hokage tower ignoring all the whispering and scowls he was getting. He soon came to hokage tower entered it and went to the reception desk to ask if the hokage is there. The lady said he is but isn't interested in seeing demons. That's all he wanted to hear as he walked passed her while ignoring her protests and walked in on a meeting with a young lady that looked to be in her thirties with a daughter beside her that was about twelve maybe. They both had bright red hair and the older woman had a figure to die for.

"Hey old man!" yelled Naruto.

"Hello Naruto nice to see you" the old man said. "Where have you been I've been searching for you for almost a year" said the hokage worryingly.

"Oh just looking around the village so I can prepare for the academy" said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto just be safe and have a good time" said the happy Hiruzen smiling at the boy.

After the meeting Naruto told him about the training but actually just lying about it. He told him just the first three months and said he's been doing that for the past year (two years, but what old man doesn't know won't hurt him).

He then proceeded with his day as he made his way back to the apartment and took a few days of just goofing around and buying some furniture for his apartment. He also replaced the windows painted the entire apartment and outside and put iron bars on the windows and another door at the beginning of the staircase to his door. These doors were reinforced like his new ones at the top. He also repaired some of the water problems going to the basement building figuring out someone turned his hot water off and closed his part of the basement and locked it good.

When all was set and done he went to the shinobi store and took his fifty custom made shuriken and went back to his apartment to get his gear for the training he is about to embark.

Although this time he had to get away from some amateur chunin who taught that tailing him would be easy, he just outran them hid in the bushes and waited for them to pass him and took another route back to Area 41.

"_Old man, you don't learn from your mistakes" _grinned Naruto as he came to the familiar gat only this time he was surprised when he sensed someone behind him watching him.

It was a girl, definitely because his sense of smell and hearing got so good that he could distinguish female from male up to a half a mile. She smelled good actually. Then he quickly went into the forest and he lost her because she didn't even bother to chase him. He was kind of confused but taught nothing of it as he went to his favorite place to train his chakra access, control and in the end molding.

* * *

Next day…

He woke up did his daily routine of stealth, physical workout and sensing when Kurami spoke up.

"**Alright Naruto-kun it's time to start training with chakra. Let's start with calling your chakra to your body" **that was quite easy actually since he did it before only he wasn't supposed to actually so he just did it again. But now it was way more condensed around his body than before it was just going all over the place.

"**Great, now start calling it to your arms, legs, head, feet, elbows, eyes, nose, ears, mouth, hands, abs, and back" **as he tried to follow her instructions it was hard to move it so quickly around his body.

"Man this is tiring" he said while heavily breathing.

"**For the next month were just doing this until you can move it around all over the parts I said in less than six seconds"** she said as he deadpanned and started working on it.

A month later…

It was perfect he could do it in under five seconds. Honestly the fox was expecting him to be just about ten seconds but he split that. Amazing.

"Yatta!" yelled Naruto as Kurami congratulated him.

"**Very nice work Naruto so now we will begin the training for the chakra control. It is not enough just to call it somewhere you will need to know how much and for how long"** she said as he nodded.

"**Now there's a leaf there pick it up and put it on your forehead and make it stick"** she said in an amused tone. He tried but it just fell off. She then suggested to use chakra. When he did that the leaf just shredded to pieces. The light bulb went off.

"I get it I have to adjust the amount the chakra I'm using and maintain it!" he almost yelled.

"**Exactly right Naruto-kun now get on it" **she said.

So he trained and in three months he was able to balance twenty leaves on his body and move them around. The next part was taking a rock and spinning it around his hand with his chakra. This was easier because he already did a lot of chakra control. It took him two weeks to master five rocks on and around each hand. The even more advanced part was spinning a kunai and shuriken at the same time. This took him another three months to master as he had three shuriken and kunai on his hands.

For the time being he was doing some chakra molding.

"**Molding chakra involves the extraction of physical energy from the body's cells and spiritual energy from the mind's consciousness, and then mixing them together within the body. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting stamina and chakra will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises" **he was eager to start the tree climbing and water surface climbing exercises but Kurami told him that he first needed simple shuriken and kunai throwing and chakra manipulation practice.

So that's what he did for the next three months he practiced throwing. The first month throwing in a tree. The next month he shrouded the kunai and shuriken in chakra and cut open the tree even though it only supposed to go through it not slice it in half.

Then came the time when he had to kill his first animal with a kunai or a shuriken. He redied himself took some shuriken and kunai and went to hunt some large boar and tigers. He killed many of them, larger ones had to be killed by chakra enhanced shuriken and kunai and smaller like snakes were very hard to kill but he managed to slay some.

At the age of seven Naruto was taller than most his age he was about one hundred and thirty five centimeters tall and was starting to show a little bit of muscle which didn't go unnoticed by the fox. He was skilled enough to be a chunin he had a lot of skills in stealth, tactics and assassinations because he ninety seven percent of the time hit the bullseye.

He didn't have any techniques but he had great chakra control even for a chunin. He was also very fast almost worthy of tokubetsu jounin which is one lower than jounin and one higher than chunin.

"**Okay Naruto-kun it's time to start with taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu training" **said Kurami to a really excited Naruto that was just booming with happiness.

"Yes finally now I'm gonna be so cool" said an eager to start the lesson blonde.

"**First we're going to finish the tree climbing and surface water walking exercises"** said the fox.

"Okay?" a confused Naruto said.

"**Walk over to that tree and start walking up and down it" **demanded Kurami politely.

Naruto did that and tried to put chakra to his feet but he just slid off. She said it wasn't enough chakra. So he bumped it up. A LOT. He flew of the tree and hit another with his head.

"AAAAH… that hurt…" the fox just laughed.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"yelled an annoyed Naruto. But she just kept on training. In three days he got to the top of the tree and was able to walk down and up. In a week he mastered it and was jumping happily from tree to tree.

"This is so fun!" yelled a happy boy who just running from a tree to another tree, bouncing, running across them and having fun at the same time.

"**There's no time for fun we must begin with the surface water walking exercise Naruto-kun" **said Kurami as she laughed to herself. She is going to like it when he falls inside of the hot spring. She couldn't wait.

As he came over a hot spring he found in the forest he started to walk but didn't fall much to Kurami's disappointment and was barely to a foot in the water. He just had some wet feet for a while nothing more. He mastered the exercise in two weeks and was preparing to learn taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu from his friend anytime soon.

* * *

Two months later…

He was sparring with his tenant as he got his ass wooped every time. He was learning a mixture of Tae Kwon Do with Muay Thai and Boxing.

His legwork was good and so was his handwork but he needed some time to combine them into a fluent fighting style because he didn't have the reaction time. Well he had godly reaction time but when you're up against the strongest bijuu, it doesn't help much believe it or not.

"You won again Kurami-chan" said a tired Naruto as Kurami came over to him and hugged him to death. He blushed furiously because he made a deal if he wins she teaches him how to control her chakra but if she wins she gets to hug him and pet him as much as she wants for hours.

"**My Naruto-kun is so fluffy and just like a little fox"** she proclaimed proudly as he blushed a little.

Over time Naruto wasn't awkward around her and was actually a good talker. He had a lot to say. A LOT. When they were done with that she teaches him genjutsu and how to escape one.

She told him all he needs to do is condense his already so dense chakra even more and not even the sharingan could trap him in a genjutsu. That's another thing his sight had new abilities, he could see peoples tenketsu and could sense their emotion with his nose. The newest he got was from Kurami herself. It was this honey smell and when she asked her about it she told him she was going to tell him when he's older while blushing furiously.

He also started to play pranks on the people in the village and escapes the anbu pretty regularly. His stealth is top notch and tactics up there as well. His only lacking in being a tokubetsu jounin is his taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Yes, he couldn't get caught in genjutsu but he still couldn't make very good ones even with his amazing chakra control. Taijutsu was another one, he could probably beat any genin but he still would have trouble with chunin not to say higher than that. His ninjutsu was still non-existent because they needed chakra paper which he was getting right now.

He was currently holding the chakra paper in his hand while talking to Kurami.

"So how is this going to tell me what my affinities are" asked Naruto.

"**Well just channel your chakra into the paper and you'll see"** he did that and immediately the paper cut in half, one half got crumbled than soaked, the other half balled up closely and then burned to a crisp.

"So what now" asked Naruto sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"_**Incredible he has all five affinities. The fire is from me. The wind and electricity is from his father. The water and earth is from his mother. Lucky him" **_thought an amazed Kurami.

"**Well Naruto-kun looks like you're the whole package. Great heritage comes a long way"**

"_**As well as the looks. God he's so hot. Can't wait till he's right for the taking. Mmmhhh" **_Kurami thought sensually while purring.

"Great so let's do it Kurami-chan Shall we?" said an innocent Naruto.

"**Wow Naru-kun you're so forward. But I'll be your first. Are you okay with that" **said Kurami sensually to the blushing almost fainting blonde. Oh he knew what she said all too well she had the walk with him earlier this month and didn't leave out any details.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT KURAMI-CHAN!" yelled an embarrassed blonde while the fox chuckled at his innocence.

"**Alright Naruto-kun let's begin your ninjutsu training"**

* * *

Two months later…

Naruto was walking through the village up to the hokage tower to enroll himself and "her" into the academy for four years. He knew it was going to be boring but he had a plan. He walked through the huge hokage door and said his hellos.

"Hey old man" said an eight year old Naruto surprising the man with his looks. He really looked like a shinobi and acted like one…for the most part.

"Hello Naruto-kun I see you have form for enrolling in the academy, yes?" the old man asked as Naruto just nodded with his thousand watt smile and handed it to the old man.

"Ok Naruto-kun, classes start next week, don't be late" said Hiruzen to the leaving blonde.

"I won't, don't worry old man" said Naruto as he closed the door.

Naruto had come a long way from that crybaby and helpless little child. Kurami taught him how to read, write, speak properly and the basic knowledge about history, tactics, enemies and all of the shinobi world. She taught him how to control, mold chakra and enhance weapons with it too. She taught him stealth, hand-to-hand combat and taijutsu and even some medium knowledge of genjutsu. Let's not forget the ninjutsu.

* * *

Flashback…

"**Alright Naruto-kun let's begin your ninjutsu training"**

"**I'm going to teach you some basic techniques for ninjutsu and then some advanced ones. You're going to learn:**

**This one is for attacking and deadly:**** Lightning Release: False Darkness**

**This one is for defense and quite strong:**** Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall**

**This one is one of my favorites:**** Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**

**This one's a good one too: ****Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**

**And lastly this one I gonna be just for you: ****Wind Release: Pressure Damage**

**But first we need to call out all of your affinities so you can mold them proficiently so let's get started" **she finished speaking as Naruto soaked it all up like a sponge.

They worked one month for the molding of the elemental chakra and at the end he mastered every affinity transformation he had. The last month of their training was spent learning and doing the techniques he started off with the lightning one.

"**Alright Naruto-kun you need to compress your lightning chakra in your mouth and shoot it out like a bullet but instead of a bullet in needs to be longer like a spear" **said the woman as he started compressing and shooting tiny bullets and the bullets grew and grew until it was perfect.

Then she taught him how to mold that without the hand seals and in a matter of a week he mastered the lightning technique. The next was not so easy as he had to thicken the wall of earth every time Kurami told him to so this got two weeks of attention until he mastered it without hand seals.

The fire and water techniques were not that hard because he just had to have good chakra control to shape the dragons and then unleash them. He noticed when he pitted the dragons together it created a thick mist in which he could do the Lightning Release: False Darkness and not be noticed. He didn't name the technique but he will soon enough.

The last one was a breeze (NO PUN INTENDED) he mastered it in the last five days and with that he finished his initial ninjutsu training.

"**Congratulations Naruto-kun. I think you deserve a gift" **Kurami said as Naruto laid in her lap while she got closer and closer until she kissed him on the lips. It was a quick peck but it still meant a lot to Naruto, he quickly blushed hard and passed out, leaving the giggling fox with him in her arms.

* * *

Real time…

The week passed quickly as he saved up a lot of money and bought the apartment complex he lived in and repaired in beautifully and bought some training equipment and shinobi gear. He bought ten new pairs of his earlier outfits only five pairs were a little bigger so he wouldn't have to buy them later.

He got to the academy quickly ignoring the comments about how the demon shouldn't be allowed to have education and is going to become a greater threat and so on.

When he opened the door to his class everything seemed normal aside from the "Why is the demon child here?" or "We should kick his ass" and all that bullshit.

"**Hey Naruto-kun you should just kick everybody's ass. Pretty pwease?" **asked Kurami innocently as Naruto deadpanned and said.

"_Were trying to keep a low profile. We don't want them to know I'm stronger. I could get into a lot of trouble if I do. You know look underneath the underneath and all that"_ he said making perfect sense to Kurami.

He was more shocked at this one particular girl. Not the lavender eyed one that smelled like five tons of honey and just screaming bang me in the ass. No it was this older chick with…

* * *

Thank you guys for staying up until here. Hope you enjoyed sorry if you don't like cliffhangers but it had to be done. Alright I'm outty.


	3. She wants the D!

Thank you guys for the views on this fic. I had a goal of reaching one thousand views before I posted or even made the third chapter. Now that the goal is met we can continue the story. Thanks again.

* * *

No it was the older chick with the purple hair and that looked like a pineapple because of the knot on the back of her hair. She wore very revealing clothing actually and looked to be older than all of the kids by at least two or three years. She wore a fishnet shirt that showed a lot of her body and her gorgeous bust. There was no way she was eight or nine. She also had a belt connecting her fishnet shirt with her beige mini pants. She looked beautiful to say the least. All the boy were looking at her and blushing while she just had a smirk on her face.

"_Yeah boys, cream your pants checking me out. Wow you're so pathetic. Can't wait to do some stretches for them at taijutsu practice" _she smiled deviously.

Every girl was jealous except two beautiful girls. One that dressed all purple with blonde hair and already showing bust. And one with lavender eyes and night black hair with a larger bust than the other one only she kept them hidden in her bindings and white hoody.

Naruto nonchalantly walked past the purple beauty and went to the back row to take a seat. As he was taking a seat he saw one blonde chick argue with a unusually pink haired girl with a fucking large forehead about who was taking a seat to this dude named Sasuke.

"Get back Ino-pig!" yelled the forehead girl. "I'm taking the seat next to Sasuke!" she further embarrassed herself when she started "hitting" the blonde girl.

"No you're not I'm gonna sit here Sakura!" she yelled back as they "fought" the victor was the Sakura girl by luck as the Ino chick fell down and the forehead girl took the chance and quickly sat down to the bored out of his mind guy.

The purple pineapple girl just nodded her head in disapproval and just started at the blackboard waiting for the teacher to enter.

"_Wow we got some crazy girls in our class Kurami-chan. First the pineapple chick now these two. Who else, a fainting girl too?" _laughed Naruto to his fox tenant. Oh the irony.

"**Well that purple chick sure is powerful I can just sense it. She's way above any student here maybe even rivaling you Naruto-kun" **said Kurami to the now impressed Naruto.

"_They're all crazy though" _taught Naruto to the now more depressed fox.

"_**Well they're at least with you there, in the real world and not like me in this place. Even though it is nice I would still like to be there with you and sleep with you every night. Ooooooh yeah that would be so nice. You holding me and me holding your…" **_that thought stopped after hearing the door open and two older chunin stepped in with books in their hands.

"Alright class, settle down" said a teacher with a scar on his nose. He then represented himself along with the other man closely behind him. It was disturbing to Naruto how the man just looked at him with disgust and hatred even though he had nothing to do with the mans suffering.

"_Another one of these" _thought an annoyed Naruto as he rubbed his nose from the frustration.

"My name is Iruka Umino and this is my assistant teacher we will be with you for these four upcoming years and teaching you everything that you need to know about being a shinobi and the art of being one" said the teacher now known as Iruka. Now the assistant teacher stepped up.

"My name is Mizuki and I will be Iruka's assistant for the years that you will be attending this school" said the man with some anger while looking directly at Naruto.

"Alright it's time to introduce yourself and tell us about yourselves a little" said Iruka while looking at his sheet of paper listing all the students in his class and started to call them out.

"Haruno Sakura" he said and the girl introduced herself to the annoyance of Naruto and the purple head.

He went on and on. Naruto didn't really listen until the name Anko Mitarashi came up and the purple haired beauty stood up and started to talk.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I like eating dango and training. I dislike mean people and my former sensei" everybody knew who her sensei is. The traitor and his bitch, that's what she was called.

Everybody scowled and started whispering about her and her sensei. Saying mean things a little too loud actually.

"Fucking bitch. Go back to your sensei and continue making babies for him snake slut" said a boy a little too loud but now loud enough for the teachers to hear him.

Naruto was sickened how they were treating her and actually understood her very well. She probably came from a bad side of town so people give her shit every day. She just smiled and went on like she didn't hear it.

"_Oh that fucker gonna get it later. Mhmmm he gonna wish he wasn't born in her lifetime" _Anko thought deviously about the things she was going to do to the poor little boy. Then she was amazed by what she heard.

"Well, all of us didn't have pretty lives like you had stupid ass" said Naruto to the rude asshole.

"Maybe it wasn't her fault for what happened dipshit, maybe she's actually nice and kind. You're just butthurt you're not as strong as she is" Naruto said not to interrupt the name calling.

Anko just snickered as she remembered the boy entering her favorite playground when he was younger. She actually liked the boy. He had guts.

"Thanks …" she said with a pause.

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" he said.

"Right thanks Naruto I owe you one" she said in response. She was genuinely surprised about the kindness of the blonde boy.

"No problem" said Naruto as his name was called from the sheet. Everybody quieted as he stood up.

"What's up, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like anybody that is genuinely nice and caring. I like eating ramen and training. And also I love foxes" this got the teachers agitated. Especially Mizuki.

"I dislike mean and lazy people. Also I dislike people who think they're better then everybody else just because of what clan they come from or their special abilities" finished the blonde as he sat down and enjoyed the rest of the day as it was boring and uneventful. He went to lunch and talked a bit with Kurami and after school went back home.

"Hey Kurami-chan you've been really quiet today since I started school exactly" asked the concerned blonde.

"**No reason really. It's actually been so boring that I haven't had anything to talk to you about" **she lied.

"_**Yeah right. You enjoy the company of my Naruto-kun and I just sit here and watch it all. It's not fair I want to be outside with him too" **_she whined to herself.

"Alright, just checking" said Naruto as he came into his mindscape.

When he got there he saw Kurami crouching looking really depressed. Then he came behind her and hugged her. She was startled by the hug at first, but then she accepted it and held his hands with her own.

"What's going on Kurami-chan. Is something wrong. Did I do something wrong" asked a worried Naruto.

"**No it's not your fault Naruto-kun. It's just that…when I see you having fun in the real world I realize that I'm not with you there. Physically I mean, and it just makes me sad"** said a depressed and on the verge of crying Kurami in his arms.

He went with her to the big ass tree in the middle of the beautiful field which was shining from the moon and sat down together still both hugging each other.

"I can't really help you there except tell you that you are with me. Every step of the way, you encourage me, make my shinobi skills better, train me, educate me and all the other things that in my early life I thought no one would do for me. All I can say is thank you and I will try to get you out of this seal and into the real world. We'll be together and happy like a real family" then he was mind blown at what happened. She kissed him. A full blown kiss with lip action. He was amazed at her lips. They felt so soft and tender, they were so wet and tastes so good.

He didn't know what to do. He was only eight. He just waited for it to end.

"**I love you Naruto-kun" **she said while letting him breathe a little.

"**I've held these feelings in for so long but now they're finally out and I hope you can answer me back but if not I understand and I'll let you decide" **she said while blushing.

"I…I….I can't say anything now Kurami-chan" he said to the now disappointed girl in his lap.

"I do have feelings for you, they're really strong but I don't understand them yet. Could you wait a little longer for me so I can sort myself out?" he said to the excited and happy Kurami almost bouncing in his lap.

"**Sure, no problem Naru-kun" **she said happily while she kissed him on the cheek and got up.

"Thanks, I guess" said the still dazed Naruto because of his newfound feeling in his stomach. It felt like he was going to vomit. He wasn't going to vomit gross stuff but rainbows and butterflies. It felt new and weird for him.

"Ok, I'm going to go now. Bye Kurami-chan" said Naruto a little happier than he was earlier. So he went out of his mindscape and looked around and found out it was dark, it was time for dinner actually.

He got up started walking to the kitchen when he heard noises from the streets. It was loud like someone was fighting. He looked out of the window and saw a fast girl with purple hair running from some shinobi.

"_Why is…mhmmm…what's her name again running from shinobi" _thought Naruto as Kurami answered for him.

"**Her name is Anko, Naru-kun. And you should probably help her out. She's more like you than you know" **said the fox.

Naruto then heard all the profanities thrown at her and suddenly got really angry and wanted to help her badly.

"You fucking snake bitch, come here and let me rape you!" yelled an angered chunin and threw a kunai at her which she dodged skillfully.

"Fuck you assholes!" yelled Anko back in retort.

Naruto quickly got dressed and put his equipment on to help the girl. He quickly went through some hand signs and yelled "Shadow Clone Technique" and suddenly five Naruto's appeared and left to unknown locations. He was up to something.

He then went on and ran after Anko quickly catching up to her and a clone running in the opposite side ran past them both and puffed out of existence, creating a big smoke screen. Another two did the same thing and the left over two threw smoke bombs and dispelled as well.

It was a perfect chance for them to slip away and they took it. When no longer in danger Anko quickly pinned him against the tree with a kunai to his neck starting to question him.

"Alright, why did you do that. You want to rape me too kid?" asked an angry Anko.

"What? What does that even mean? I came to help idiot, now let me down or else" he demanded.

"OR ELSE WHAT!?" yelled an enraged Anko. He had some balls, at least that's what she thought.

"Exactly" he said like a snake.

Than they both started laughing and soon the fox started to. After they stopped laughing they slid out of the forest and came to his apartment building which actually looked like a decent place.

"Wow you live here?" she asked amazed.

"Yup, now let's go inside it's freezing out here and you have literally nothing on" asked a blushing Naruto as he looked her over. Her fishnet shirt was cut almost to nonexistence and so were her mini pants. She looked hawt!

She just shrugged and went up to the apartment building with Naruto. She noted it was very nicer on the inside than outside. They came inside and she took of her shoes and went to the living room to sit down.

"Make yourself feel at home" said Naruto and went to the kitchen to bring her tea and some snacks.

As he came back he noticed she was wearing his clothes and deadpanned.

"_I guess she took my words to heart"_though Naruto comically.

They sat there and talked for a while whilst drinking their tea.

"So why were those shinobi after you Anko-chan?" asked Naruto darkening the mood.

"Well for starters, my sensei betrayed the village. Left a mark on me and now the whole village thinks I'm his slut and still follow him" said Anko bitterly and angering Naruto.

"I know how you feel. Every day of my life it's been the same. Denial, hatred, scowls everything. They just hate me and wait for the day that I die. But don't give up Anko-chan. Never do" said Naruto to the now happy Anko.

"**Nice encouragement Naru-kun, you should offer to stay here. She probably doesn't have a place to stay just like you didn't at first" **she said making sense to the blonde.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. It really means a lot" said the smiling purple beauty.

"Hey look if you need a place to stay you can always be here. I'll get you some furniture for right now I have a spare room next to mine ready to go" he said with his fox smile.

"I take your offer" she said nicely.

When all was said and done they went to brush their teeth and said their goodnights, turning in for the night. They slept peacefully not being disturbed by any unwanted guests, as they didn't know Anko lived with Naruto now.

The next day…

* * *

It was a boring day at school but afterwards they decided to train together and Naruto said something to her that peaked her interest. He said, he was going to teach her the "Shadow Clone Technique" so they can skip class and just go in for test. That will give them time to train on their own and Naruto learning something new and exciting.

"Alright Anko-chan, we're going to start off by putting your fingers in a cross and just imagining yourself like in the normal "Clone Technique" as she did that he explained the next part.

"Now pump in a lot more chakra to your technique and hope for the best" he said that as he came face to face with another Anko.

"Alright that was awesome, now you just need to master it and we're all good to go" said an excited Naruto as Anko hugged him. He was surprised because he wasn't expecting this from her. Then he blushed as she left him there just…thinking.

In the next year Naruto and Anko got really close. Anko moved in next door and soon after that they knocked down the wall in between them for more friendliness, much to the fox's annoyance.

Naruto learned new stuff about sealing and the art of it. He started to make his own explosive tags but it didn't work out at first as it just blew in his face. Literally. He also learned a few techniques from his sister-like figure and was really happy about them.

The first was "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands".

This technique allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place. The snakes can also open their mouths to extend Kusanagi-like blade. This technique can also be classified as a variation of the Summoning Technique. This technique can also produce snakes from different parts of the user's body, like the mouth for example.

The second was "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique" .this was a good one.

The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon.

He learned a lot of new techniques and muscled up his body too. This didn't go unnoticed by Kurami or strangely enough, Anko. The newer techniques are:

"Lightning Beast Running Technique"

By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack.

"Beast Tearing Palm"

A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. Naruto activates it by summoning chakra in his right hand, and then swipes a slicing chakra wave which appears to be controlled by Naruto's will and thoughts. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. This technique became stronger when Naruto was in the influence of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra and instead of the usual blue color, it was red.

The last one was the "Beast Tearing Gale Palm".

This technique is somewhat of an enhanced version of the Beast Tearing Palm. It uses chakra to infuse with and condense a mass amount of wind-chakra to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from the user's hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. Depending on its use, the user can manipulate the size and length of the claw to attack and defend at any range. In addition to making it a deadly weapon, the extending claw also carries tremendous force that can devastate anything in its path without affecting the user, making it useful for dislodging solid and heavy objects.

Anko was really impressed and soon enough she started to fall for him. Him, a nine year old kid. Not cool.

* * *

Two years later…

Naruto earned himself a reputation of almost being the dead last and a prankster alongside Anko. He now bought the same outfit only bigger because of his height and muscle he gained. He was a really hot and Anko noticed it, a lot.

"**Hey Naruto-kun you haven't visited in a while. Come in already I'm bored. I need my toy" **she purred through his mind. They actually got together even though Naruto never said he loved her, he did say he had really strong feelings of likeness towards her. That was enough.

"Alright I'm coming" he said as he meditated and came into his mindscape. As soon as he went in he was incased in something soft and moist touching his lips. It was her lips that were ravaging his and soon gained access in his mouth with her tongue by force.

He soon accepted the kiss and started to kiss back. Their tongues battled for dominance until she gave up and let him kiss her. It was nice because she was always the alpha and the dominant one. She liked being dominated instead so this was really nice.

They soon came up and gasped for air and again engaged in a heated kiss and dance with their tongues.

"**That was so good Naru-kun"** she purred in his ear.

"It sure was Kura-hime" he said and pulled her in for another kiss while grabbing her ass and stretching the cheeks outwards. She grabbed his hair and mangled her fingers in it. They loved feeling each other up. Even though he never tried anything from touching and kissing before he had an embarrassing talk at what women like by his sister.

Soon they stopped and realized that they've been there for quite a while now.

"Well got to go Kura-hime" he said as she whined.

"**Awww just stay a little longer Naru-kun" **she said innocently whilst giving pecks to his now beautiful abs.

"Can't…have…to…go" he said in between pants. It was really good and she also chakra intensified it too. He then disappeared and she was left there giggling and blushing at her thoughts.

He soon came up and saw the shower open and went inside to take one. After a lot of scrubbing and cleaning he slowly came out of the shower and looked around for any signs of Anko. He did not want "that" to happen again.

* * *

Flashback…

A ten year old blonde boy came out of the shower and the water shined his body. This was all evident on the face of the blushing Anko. He saw her sitting in the kitchen while her hand was rubbing something slowly. Maybe she hit herself and it hurts he innocently taught.

Well only a week later he had the awkward talk and understood what she was doing.

* * *

Real time…

Naruto was a well versed shinobi even if he didn't show it. He easily beats Anko in spars and with demon chakra he's a force to be reckoned with.

His ninjutsu was at a tokubetsu jounin level, his taijutsu was at medium jounin level, his genjutsu was at chunin level. He had perfect chakra control for his chakra and had chakra related stuff down to the second. He was stealthy even more than anbu and his tactics were brilliant with the help of his shadow clones. The sealing was coming along way, it was at a tokubetsu jounin level and he was currently searching for a way to release Kurami outside again.

He learned a lot of knew ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques.

They were:

"Wind Release: Air Bullets"

This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of shinobi.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere"

The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide with it.

He learned all these in a scroll he found in a cave outside the village when he was exploring.

He also found some water ones:

"Water Replacement"

When the user is hit by an attack this technique will transform the user into water to avoid taking direct damage from any physical attacks.

"Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique"

The user blends in with water to be undetected by the enemy, similar to the Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique. This technique is usable even in water as shallow as a puddle. While leaving concealment, water simply appears on the floor and rose up, revealing the user.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique"

This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilization is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. This is a considerably advanced ninjutsu, and activating this technique requires a fair amount of chakra. The water can also be produced from the mouth.

Than he also found some genjutsu scrolls for beginners. It was a lot harder to learn this than it was to learn ninjutsu. He just had too much chakra to create any decent ones.

This is where his eyes and Kurami came into place.

"**Alright Naru-kun your eyes are like the sharingan eyes only they don't copy anything so learning genjutsu should be easier now"** she said to him.

"Alright what do I do?" he asked.

"**Just focus your chakra to your eyes and do the hand signs for one of the genjutsu you learned"** as he did that he was amazed at how easier it was than before.

"Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique" he yelled and watched the animals run away as something was coming for them.

Because this technique causes the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky into a designated area. The targets involved in the illusion literally feel the ball's hot temperature getting closer. He also tested his other genjutsu techniques.

"Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique" he yelled. This was his personal one. He struck some men with it as they continued to the hot spring and went into the ladies section. All you heard next, was screaming, loud screaming.

This is a genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore any and all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. That said, it might not work so well on people who are well-versed or otherwise skilled in genjutsu. It worked because they're not shinobi so it's easy to do on them.

He didn't have any left as he went back home enjoying the peace and quiet. He came to his apartment went inside and saw Anko sitting there, in his kitchen with a serious look on her face.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she said.

"Yo what's up?" he asked worried for his "older" sister.

"We need to talk. Here sit down" she said as she went to the couch sat down and patted the place beside her. He slowly sat down and they both turned against each other.

"_**She better not do something to endanger my relationship with my Naru-kun" **_thought Kurami as she didn't want to speak.

"Did I do something wrong Anko-chan?" he asked. She nodded in a no.

"No Naruto-kun" the silence came over them as she decided to tell the truth.

"I think I'm …"

* * *

That's it guys. Hope you enjoyed. As I said the goal for a thousand views was reached so I will continue to post my story for you guys. Review please it helps me a lot. And feel free to put in some ideas or something. I also made a forum for some more women in this fic, so feel free to check that out. Sorry if there's some bad writing I'm exhausted because it's two am in the morning and I was writing for five hours so don't blame me. Find out what happens next on Dragon Ball Foxy-kun.


End file.
